The Hormone Zone
by Calzonaff
Summary: Just a little bit of fluff – I always wanted to see more Callie/Arizona interaction during Callie's pregnancy with Sophia, so I wrote my own. This is just a fluffy sort of moment that I kind of imagined. Unbeta'd; I don't own them, I just like to play. Arizona's POV! READ AND REVIEW - and be gentle, I am only new at this! :) T for suggestiveness, just to be on the safe side!


"Honey, I'm home!" I called out to Callie as I walked through the apartment. I paused and waited for an answer, but nothing came. "Callie?" confusion coloured my voice. Still nothing.  
A felt the worried frown crinkle my forehead. "Callio-"  
"- I am in the bedroom Arizona!" Callie voice snapped at me from the bedroom.  
_Oh shit. _Suddenly, I knew exactly what was going on. _Not again.  
_Sure enough, when I made me way apprehensively into the bedroom, Callie was standing at the foot of our bed, her shirt pulled up under her boobs, exposing her very pregnant belly to the full length mirror in front of her. She glanced at me (as I was sidling cautiously up to her) and a sour smile twisted her beautiful Latina features.  
"Oh, please Arizona. I am not going to bite your head off." Callie was snarling in a voice that completely contradicted the words that were spoken.  
I bristled slightly at the tone. _Pregnancy hormones. Pregnancy hormones. _Chanting the words in my head had become a nightly ritually. A daily ritual. A once an hour ritual.  
"I know that!" _Sort of. _"Whatcha doing honey?"  
"What does it look like I am doing?!" Callie snapped. I nearly turned and walked away, but Callie's next tearful words stopped me in my tracks. "This is gross, Arizona. How can you even look at me like this?"  
_Ok Robbins, Mission 'Make Callie Realise She is as Beautiful as Ever' is a go. Initiate immediately!  
_"Oh, Callie, how could you even say that?" I took her face into my hands and pressed my lips to the hers, feeling more than seeing the smile that my words bought to Callie's mouth. _Mission engaged. Steady now – we don't want to overdo it. Stay alert for signs of danger. _"You've never been more beautiful to me than you are now." I pulled back completely and smiled at Callie. _Nice job Robbins. Mission – Uh oh. Oh no.  
_Just as I was about to lean back in for another quick kiss, I noticed a dangerous glint in Callie's eyes that called for an immediate retreat. Just as I was about to begin said retreat, Callie opened her mouth. _Shit. Gotta move faster than that Robbins.  
_"Oh, really, Arizona? I have never, ever, looked more beautiful than I do at _this _exact moment?"  
_Shit! It's a trap! Abort mission! Get out, Robbins! Disengage, I repeat, DISENGAGE!  
_"What I m-mean to say i-s..." Callie stared at me expectantly. Expectantly in a scary way. Unfortunately, I had no way to finish this sentence. My fear of Callie's hormone induced rage had robbed me of my usual Arizona –esque eloquence.  
_Ok, Robbins, you gotta get outta here. Excuses, STAT!  
_"I... uhm... I have to -" _Fuck! Pull it together Robbins before she -  
_"What, Arizona?" Callie's anger was almost swelling beneath her, making her seem even bigger. Bigger, and more terrifying. But, at least she seemed to be ignoring my (bad and unsuccessful) attempts at escape. "Is poor little Arizona scared of big bad pregnant Callie?"  
_Yes._ "No, of course not!" my protest sounded fake even to my own ears.  
"Oh, then you have a good explanation as to why you are currently inching toward the door then?"  
Clearly I wasn't being as sneaky as I thought. That rules out my dream of being a part time Ninja.  
"I just have to make dinner, Callie." _Finally, a half decent excuse! About time I managed to pull off a little bit of quick thinking in the face of immediate danger. Yeah Robbins!  
_"Dinner?! Seriously, Arizona?!" _  
Or not.  
_"Callie, I just - " She cut me off, ranting in angrily in Spanish. _Thank god. I had nothing good to end that with. _I tuned back in once we worked out way back to English.  
" – I mean, I get it. I'm pregnant and fat and hormone-influenced. I am not all that fun to be around, but you could at lease _pretend _you want to be here with me. I _know _you don't want this baby, but-"  
_She did NOT just say that to me!  
_"CALLIOPE!" I hadn't meant to yell like I did, but the surprise shut her up anyway. "Tell me you did _not _just say what I think you said!"  
Guilt flashed across Callie's face, but it was immediately replaced by a defensive glare.  
"Well-" Callie never finished, instead letting out a surprised squeal as I grabbed her by the waist and pushed her firmly (but gently) back onto our bed. If I wasn't so angry, I probably would have laughed at the astonished look on her face that came after I straddled her lap.  
"Arizona, what the hell-" I crushed my lips against hers to shut her up. Crude, I know, but effective none the less.  
"You do _not _get to say that you are ugly." I kissed my way up her neck, revelling in the way she moaned under my lips. "You do _not _get to say I don't want to be here with you." I made my way across the bottom of her jaw. "You do _not _get to say that I don't want this baby." I pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth. "I _chose _you, Calliope. I _chose _this baby. I _chose _to stay. I am not going anywhere. I never, _ever _will." I pressed one more kiss softly to her lips, and then sat back, only to find tears were falling down Callie's face. _What the hell?! THIS WAS NOT IN THE PLAN OUTLAY. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON.  
_"Callie?" I just stared at her stupidly. Safe to say I was dumbfounded at this turn of events. I was in _way _over my head with these hormones. Pregnant women should come with handbooks.  
"It's just" Callie sniffled "the hormones. I'm sorry, Arizona." another sniffle. She was so damn cute when she sniffled. "I don't even know what's going on anymore."  
"That makes two of us." Callie smacked my arm playfully, and I crinkled my nose at her. "You think I'd be used to mood swings given your Latinaishness, but every time it happens I'm surprised."  
"You think I am moody?!" _Fucking hell, the dangerzone _again_?! You better diffuse this bomb quick, Robbins, or you'll be bunking on the couch again.  
_"Did I mention how hot you are when you speak Spanish?" I pulled my most innocent puppy dog eyes at Callie, hoping to distract her from the fact that I hadn't actually answered her question.  
Callie laughed. _Oh thank fuck. You go Robbins!  
_"Nice save, Robbins." Callie muttered through her giggles.  
"I thought so." I smiled smugly before pressing another kiss to her lips. Then to her neck. Then to her collarbone. Then to the top of her chest...  
"Didn't you say something about dinner?" She raised an eyebrow at me.  
"You _are _dinner!" I announced, grinning wickedly, knowing that (at least for tonight) I had won the battle against the hormones.  
_MISSION ACCOMPLISHED. Well done, Robbins. Well done. _  
_  
_


End file.
